Bloody Rose
Summary Bloody Rose is a Feepypasta character made by an unknown creator. She's a half neko half demon. Her origins was revealing to be known, the plot was: "Since in her past, It was originally name Beth Rose which was her real name. She has lost her sister in the fire and she lost her sanity and her self too... She has plan to killing people in the Gemini Town, She can throw torch on houses to become fire, she has been become a killer and is now named to be Bloody Rose, she has learn about fighting skills." Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with weapons | 7-B Name: Bloody Rose, Beth Rose Age: 20 Gender: Female Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Half Neko Half Demon, Murderer, Ninja-Style Neko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Neko Physiology and Demon Physiology, Peak Human Body, Peak Human Condition, Dagger Proficiency, Martial Arts (Seem to be training to be skilled hand-to-hand combat.), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Magic, Insanity Empowerment, Aim Dodging (Can only dodged from someone's attacks in few times.), Speed Augmentation (Can enhanced her speeds to be increased, shown to make her speed run as fast as high.), Double Jump (Shown where she can jump up to 40 feet in the forest.), Regenerative Healing Factor, Knife Creation (Can summon knives.), Knife Manipulation (Able to generate knives to attack opponents.), Duplication (Can create shadow clones of herself to confuse her opponents of thinking is her.), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Soul Absorption (Absorb someone's souls.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporal beings and intangible beings.), Power Nullification (Stole someone's souls.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Capable of keeping up with some martial arts experts.), Street Level via weapons (Can killing some people.) | City Level (Can fought on par with Crazy Meat Hacker.) Speed: Athletic Human (Could be generally run faster than most people.) with Subsonic reactions (Can run as fast as 750 MPH, as stated by The Creator.) | Supersonic+ (Can kept uo with Crazy Meat Hacker.), higher when she enhance her speed on her combat and reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Human, Streey Class via weapons | City Class Durability: Athlete Level (Tanked hits from some martial arts experts.) | City Level Stamina: Likely High (Shown to have a high stamina.) Range: Extended melee range with Knivies Standard Equipment: a Knife that she has one, and Lot of Knives that she can using for a battle. Intelligence: High (Can study her opponents from far away to know how they attack, how fast they are, can be skilled at fighting style, can be quite like a ninja, and Was so good at have willpower on skilled at killing.) Weaknesses: Mentally Insane. Key: Stories of Bloody Rose | Feepypasta Saga Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Cats Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Knife Users Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhuman Category:Insane Characters